Safe Sex, Winchester Style
by culturegeek76
Summary: When Sam 12 sees Dean 16 slipping something in his pocket, he wants to know what it is. When he finds out, he'll wish he never asked.


**Safe sex, Winchester Style**

Sam scowled as he watched Dean over the top of the aisle.

"You alright there kiddo?" Dean asked with a bemused smile on his face.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just deciding what I want." He huffed and picked up a bag of chips.

"Grab me a bag of those too," Dean instructed, his tone profuse with an older brother's "do as I say" bravado.

Sam shot his brother a dirty look, but picked up a second bag. "What are you doing over there?"

"Who, me?" Dean asked with a grin, ignoring the glare his younger sibling was sending his way. _Hormonal bitch._ "Just stocking up on supplies."

"Like what?"

"Like, none of your business, Sammy," he said, slipping something into his pocket.

"It's Sam," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Dad is gonna kill you if he catches you—"

"Well, I guess I better not let him catch me then," Dean dismissed with a chuckle. "Not that he'd mind."

"Shall I go ask him?" Sam threatened.

"You wouldn't," Dean hissed. _This 'holier than thou' rebellious phase is getting tired. What happened to the happy little Sammy who did whatever he was told without question?_

"Wouldn't I?"

"Sam, remember that time your toothpaste somehow got switched with haemorrhoid cream?" Dean asked, relishing his brother's livid expression. "You were puking for hours." Sam narrowed his eyes and glowered. "It'd be a real shame, if something like that were to happen again, wouldn't it?"

Sam opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by their father's gruff inquiry. "Dean, Sam? What the hell is taking you two so long?"

"Nothing sir, just waiting for Sammy to pick out his snacks," Dean replied.

"Let's get moving Sammy, hurry it up!" John barked.

Sam shuffled up to the counter and dropped the snacks next to the register.

"That'll be $34.72," the cashier chirped.

John paid quickly and exited the store. "Car – now!" he bellowed.

"Yeah Sammy - now!" Dean crowed smugly, shoving Sam aside to cut in front of him.

"Jerk," Sam muttered, elbowing Dean in the side.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise," Dean cried, straightening his clothes.

"What'd you take?" Sam demanded quietly as they walked to the car.

"Me, take something? I don't know what you're talking about," Dean replied, mocking indignation.

"I saw you put something in your jacket pocket."

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, little man," Dean grinned and opened the passenger side door.

Later that evening, Sam accosted Dean in the washroom of the motel they were currently calling home.

"Get the hell out of here Sammy!" Dean said gruffly. "I'm trying to get ready for a date."

"Not until you tell me what you took."

Shaking his head, Dean sighed. "Jesus Sammy, it's nothing. Nothing you'd be interested in, I promise."

"How do you know? I might be plenty interested!"

Dean snorted before tossing something at Sam's head. Sam caught the little box in his hands and dropped it nearly as quickly after discovering the contents.

"You stole condoms?"

"Uh huh," Dean grinned, picking the box off the floor and putting it back in his pocket.

"What did you take them for?"

"Do we need to have another talk about the birds and the bees Sammy?"

"No. I know what they're for dummy! I meant, why did you need to take them, didn't Dad just give you a whole box the other week?"

"Yeah, and?" Dean looked absurdly proud of himself.

"Why'd you need to steal more?"

Dean grinned at his brother and patted him on the shoulder condescendingly. "Because I _needed_ more."

"You used them up already?" Sam asked, incredulous. "You uh… did _that_, um… that many times?"

Dean laughed. "Well," he said, noting how red his little brother had turned. "I definitely didn't use them as water balloons, although some girls did get wet."

"You're so gross."

"They clearly didn't think so," Dean replied smugly. "Otherwise they wouldn't—"

"Shut up! I don't want to think about _you_ doing… _that_ with anyone," Sam cried.

"That's cool Sammy. I don't want you thinking about _me_ doing it either, I mean, you should really be thinking about doing it _yourself_."

"You're such a perv."

"I know," Dean laughed, shoving Sam out of the bathroom, and heading for the door. "I gotta go, I'm late. I'd tell you to wish me luck, but I don't really need it," he winked. "Don't wait up!"


End file.
